


Y luchó

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Club de Duelo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 de mayo de 1998. Hay veces en las que huir se convierte en algo de supervivencia. Escrito para el Duelo #2 del Club de Duelo del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y luchó

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 del Club de Duelo del foro «La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black». Y no podría haber sido escrito sin la fantabulosa JK (esto debería contar como disclaimer).

Por el rabillo del ojo ve su varita. Está demasiado lejos. Las manos le caen laxas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, apoyadas sobre el suelo frío. Los músculos agarrotados, aún doloridos.

Colin no va a salir de allí, lo sabe.

Ni tampoco rendirse.

Lo embiste y ambos caen. Intenta imponerse físicamente, pero solo es un muchacho de dieciséis años. Ruedan y al final acaba bocarriba.

Aguanta bien el primer puñetazo, aunque el impacto contra la losa de piedra hace que su cabeza palpite y le lagrimeen los ojos. Apenas nota como las manos desatan el nudo de su bufanda roja y dorada.

Ni como se cierra alrededor de su cuello, opresiva. Nota el tacto de sus manos contra su mandíbula, tirando de la tela. Intenta patalear, sacárselo de encima. El aire escapa de sus pulmones demasiado rápido. Alarga el brazo. Quiere golpearle, pero cae antes de alcanzar su pecho.

—¡Scabior!

—Voy.

Y, luego, nada.


End file.
